


Before the Beginning

by JantoJones



Series: Brief Briefings [9]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6646780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Before the Beginning

**Cambridge 1951**

Napoleon Solo was celebrating his 19th birthday, even though it wasn't actually his birthday. That wouldn't happen for another three months, but by then, he would be fighting in Korea. As an early gift, his parents had offered him a week-long trip to anywhere he wanted for himself and a friend. On a whim, Napoleon had chosen London.

It took Napoleon and Pete all of four hours from arriving to find female company. Sandra and Diane were twins, and were both students at Cambridge University. They'd gone into London for a day of shopping and had been swept of their feet by the two handsome Americans. That had been four days ago. Since then, the girls had shown the visitors around London and Cambridge, and the four now found themselves in a pub near to their college.

"If you ladies will excuse me," Solo said as he stood up. "Nature calls. I'll get the drinks on my way back."

As Napoleon made his way back from the bar, armed with a tray of drinks, he was jostled by a short, blond guy. The glasses fell from the tray and shattered at his feet.

"I'm very sorry," the blond replied, in a thick Russian accent. "Please allow me to replace your drinks."

"No thanks," Napoleon replied, coldly. "I don't need anything from a communist. I can stand the loss."

"Typical American," the other man stated, his voice tinged with ice. "Always having to prove you have money."

Illya Kuryakin's friends saw the trouble brewing, and quickly steered him away from the conflict. With a dismissive shrug, Napoleon re-ordered his drinks and returned to his table. The confrontation was soon forgotten.

A few years later, neither man remembered the other, or the incident, when they were partnered by Alexander Waverly.


End file.
